The Fall
by Air1997
Summary: One shot of when Loki falls from the Rainbow Bridge and strikes a deal with Other.


Loki held on tightly to Gugnir, staring up into his father's emotionless face. He couldn't decipher what was going through the All father's mind, there was no indication on his solemn face. His brother was staring at him with his eyes wide, scared and pleading.

"I could have done it, father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!" the broken god of mischief shouts, voice clear and yearning.

Odin looks down to his son, whom he loved just as much as he loved Thor, with a look of pity and a bit of sadness.

"No, Loki." he says softly.

"Loki, no!" Thor shouts, his face streaked and contorted in pleading.

Loki feels a part of himself break, shatter. It feels an awful lot like betrayal and anger. This feeling rises up inside him, rushes through his body, white hot and burning. It overtakes him, drowns away all his senses. He then releases his hand from Gugnir and falls down into the starry, color streaked sky.

"No!" he hears his brother shout. He reaches down, trying, without success, to bring his brother back to him.

"No." Odin muttered, more to himself than anything. A sharp pain goes through his heart, leaving him in a state of hurt, shock and the sensation of being torn apart. He lifts Thor up onto the broken edge of the Rainbow Bridge, watching his youngest child fall deeply into the dark void of space. He tries to tear his stare away, but he can't. Almost as if a being greater than he is making him watch the biggest heartbreak he should ever see.

Loki's arms are reaching up to his family, the family he just wanted to prove his worth to. As he falls, he wonders if there would ever be anyone who will ever care about him, ever love him. That's all he's been seeking, after all. He yearned for the feeling of being loved, and loving someone back. He accepts that he'll never find that feeling, but maybe he'll be lucky in the next life over.

The sensation of falling abruptly stops and the sight of his father and brother are gone, fleeting quickly from his mind at the same time. He feels a rocky, uncomfortable surface beneath him. He doesn't even remember landing, or rather crashing, onto anything. He blinks once, wondering what in Valhalla has happened to him.

He slowly sits up, taking a look on his surroundings. He's in a strange place, one that looks sad, empty and lonely. He sees no one else, not even a sound finds its way to his ears. He shakes the confusion away and gets up off the rocky ground. He's too transfixed by this place to shake the dust from his person.

"Who are you?" Loki hears a sinister voice from behind him. He spins around and sees a large, strange looking man. He obviously isn't of Midgard or Asgard, nor Jotunheim. Loki takes small steps forward, trying to decipher which realm he hails from.

"I am Loki, Prince of Asgard. Who might you be? From which realm do you come?" Loki asks with a tilt of his head.

"Other, young prince. I don't come from any realm you would know of, that I'm sure." Other says with a vicious laugh. By looking at this lost young man, he sees the perfect person to retrieve the tesseract for him.

"Did I ask you if I knew of it? No! Tell me where you come from." Loki spat, growing irritated with the man that calls himself Other.

"You do not order me around, that is one thing that needs to made clear. Now, before you run your mouth again, I need a bit of help. Would you be willing to do so?"

"With what do need my assistance?" Loki asks, suspicion running through him.

"I need an object, a tesseract. If you can get me this item, I will help you in return. You can do whatever you want and I'll have no choice but to allow it."

"What could I possibly need?" Loki asks bitterly, sarcastically.

"Destroy the realm you brother favors so. Revenge is an amazing thing." Other responds, then moves closer to the astonished god.

"How do you know of my brother?" Loki snaps, his hands grasping the cloth of his coat tightly.

"I know many things, and you seeking revenge is one thing I know well."

"I don't want revenge." Loki says softly, hardly believing his words. Maybe he did want revenge. No, there was no doubt. Other had brought light to the feeling that was cowering in the dark corners of his mind. Revenge would be awfully sweet.

"What do I need to do?" Loki asks all too eagerly. Maybe he would find that feeling of love after all, in time.


End file.
